Pikachu's Legendary Oneshots
by pkmnwww411
Summary: Pikachu receives a letter and is invited to a date with some legendary Pokemon. How fun can it be?
1. 1 Pikachu x Mew

This is a series of oneshots that feature a male Pikachu and several legendaries.  
Most of these are straight oneshots, there would be a few gay oneshots.  
Anyways, let's start...

**Pikachu**: Ah... this is going to be the first day of the rest of my life.  
Pikachu is here and he's going to check on things.  
**Pikachu**: Okay, let's see what we've got here.  
Pikachu checks the mailbox and sees a surprise letter.  
**Pikachu**: What's this?  
"Dear Pikachu, I would like you to have some fun with us.  
Tomorrow, I want you to go on a fun date with us, the legendary Pokémon.  
There will be a lot of fun and games, maybe we can have a sleepover with you.  
This is going to be the very best. I hope you can join us. - Mew"  
**Pikachu: **A fun date with the legendary Pokémon? That sounds like fun!

Three hours later...

**Pikachu**: Hey Marill! I'm going on a fun date with the legendary Pokémon!  
**Marill**: That's good to hear!

**Pikachu**: Bidoof! Sentret! How are things?  
**Sentret**: Pretty good.  
**Bidoof**: Same. Bidoof.

**Pikachu**: How's the tree planting, Bellossom?  
**Bellossom**: As awesome as a Bellossom should.

**Pikachu**: Hey Mew, how are you doing?  
**Mew**: So you're going on a fun date with us?  
**Pikachu**: Yes. Yes I am.  
**Mew**: Well good. Hope you get plenty of rest tonight.  
**Pikachu**: Okay. I will.

The next day...

**Pikachu**: I'm ready.  
**Mew**: Good. It's just a several hour trip to get there.  
**Pikachu**: Really. I better get prepared.

Several hours later...

**Mew**: Here we are.  
**Pikachu**: Wow. It looks fantastic.

**Meloetta**: Welcome!  
**Celebi**: Welcome!  
**Cresselia**: Welcome to the fun date..  
**Pikachu**: Thank you very much.  
**Mew**: This way please.

**Mew**: Here we are.  
The lobby looks surprisingly big.  
**Pikachu**: Whoa. This looks awesome.  
**Mew**: Your room is to the right.  
**Pikachu**: Thanks.

Later in the evening...

**Jirachu**: Man, we're wishing we can have even more fun...  
**Lugia**: Well yeah? I'll show you fun!  
Lugia sticks out his tongue and licks Meloetta in the face.  
**Meloetta**: Oh oh oh... Stop it! That tickles!  
**Victini**: Oh why did I have to sign up for this?  
Victini kisses Mesprit on the cheek.  
**Mew**: Guys, I have a major announcement! We have a new visitor! His name is Pikachu. Say "hi" to him.  
**Shaymin**: A Pikachu?! He's not a legendary Pokémon.  
**Mesprit**: Yeah! He's poor and pathetic!  
**Pikachu**: I am NOT poor and pathetic! I look adorable and feel strong inside.  
**Zapdos**: Yeah right! Even with a Light Ball, he still can't overpower me.  
**Mew**: Guys, will you cut that out? He is adorable, strong, and well known.  
**Meloetta**: Well, let's have more fun!  
**Mew**: Well Meloetta, you're going out with Lugia.  
**Lugia**: Wowee. Ready Meloetta?  
**Mew**: Cresselia, you're with Darkrai.  
**Cresselia**: Oh my...  
**Mew**: Manaphy, you're going to be with Zapdos.  
**Manaphy**: But she'll shock me!  
**Mew**: You're going out with her and that's that.  
**Zapdos**: Do you think I'm a lesbian?  
**Mew**: And Pikachu, you're going to your room with me.  
**Pikachu**: Wow, on the first day being here, why not?  
**Mew**: Everyone else, have fun!

Later that night.

**Mew**: *whispers* Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: *whispers* Yes?  
**Mew**: I can't sleep.  
**Pikachu**: Really? What time is it?  
**Mew**: It's 2:00 A.M.  
**Pikachu**: Is that all?  
**Mew**: Yes, and I bet you're going to have even more fun.  
**Pikachu**: Really? Then what are-  
Mew cuts Pikachu off as she kisses him on the mouth. They continue kissing for thirty seconds until they let off.  
**Pikachu**: Mew, this doesn't feel right. I don't wanna dis-  
**Mew**: Really? I thought you liked to have fun.  
**Pikachu**: Yes, but this is very different.  
**Mew**: Different?  
**Pikachu**: This is not the kind of fun I was expecting. I was hoping you would give me more info.  
**Mew**: Well, you will now.  
Mew places her chest over Pikachu's face.  
**Mew**: How about that, silly!  
**Pikachu**: Your chest feels so warm.  
Mew then grabs Pikachu's hands and placed them over her hips.  
**Pikachu**: What the hell! Could you at least give me a forewarning.  
**Mew**: No. That will ruin the surprise.  
Mew wraps her tail around Pikachu's.  
**Pikachu**: Oh! Watch it!  
**Mew**: Time for you to have even more fun!  
Mew placed the tip of her tail inside of Pikachu's nether region.  
**Mew**: How do you like it?  
**Pikachu**: This is what it feels like having someone's tail up your ass.  
**Mew**: Really.  
She pressed her tail deeper into his anus, and he moans in shock.  
**Pikachu**: P-pull it out!  
**Mew**: Okay.  
**Pikachu**: Ohh! That hurt!  
**Mew**: Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?  
**Pikachu**: Yes.  
Pikachu is panting trying to catch his breath after Mew pulled her tail out of his asshole.  
**Mew**: This make you make want to love me even more.  
Mew stretches her legs outward and flashes her legendary sweet spot.  
**Pikachu**: Oh my. That is something you got there.  
**Mew**: Well, what are you waiting for?  
**Pikachu**: Do I really want to?  
**Mew**: Yes.  
**Pikachu**: What if I don't want to?  
**Mew**: Go ahead and lick my vagina.  
**Pikachu**: Okay. I will.  
Pikachu gets up close to Mew and sticks out is tongue.  
**Mew**: Come on. Get closer... Almost there...  
Pikachu stops for a second, and then he goes for it. His tongue went in.  
**Mew**: Oh yes! That's the stuff! Keep licking me.  
Pikachu's moving his tongue inside Mew's g spot, making her moan im pleasure.  
**Mew**: That is the stuff right here!  
**Pikachu**: Well? How was it?  
**Mew**: It was great! It's my turn!  
Mew's tail went around Pikachu's body until she uses it to grab ahold of his penis.  
**Pikachu**: What the- What are you-  
Mew is stroking Pikachu's cock with her tail.  
**Pikachu**: Mew! Why are you doing this?  
**Mew**: I want you to make me feel more pleased!  
**Pikachu**: Agh! I'm going to-  
Pikachu shoots his semen onto Mew's chest.  
**Mew**: Wow! Get up to me and lick the stuff off me.  
**Pikachu**: Okay.  
Pikachu licks Mew's chest, getting the fluids off of her.  
**Mew**: Now it's your turn!  
Mew gets on top of Pikachu so that his yellow dick goes in her pink pussy.  
**Pikachu**: What the hell are you doing to me?  
**Mew**: I want you to make me cum.  
Mew bounces up and down atop of Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: What the- are you trying to rape me?  
**Mew**: No, I'm trying to please you.  
**Pikachu**: O-okay! I just-  
Mew goes faster.  
**Mew**: Go faster, Pikachu.  
Pikachu thrusts himself inside mew faster.  
**Mew**: Whoa!  
**Pikachu**: What's that?  
**Mew**: I'm about to explode!  
Mew releases a powerful orgasm over Pikachu's body, giving them more energy.  
**Mew**: You can stop now. Whew! That was the best experience I ever had. Even more so than a legendary Pokémon.  
**Pikachu**: Really?  
**Mew**: So, I will make you a member of our group.  
**Pikachu**: Wow!  
**Mew**: I want you to go out with Manaphy tomorrow. She'll be waiting in the backyard pool.

The next morning...

**Mew**: Zapdos, how was it with Manaphy?  
**Zapdos**: She squoze my beak!  
**Mew**: Cresselia?  
**Cresselia**: Darkrai scared me!  
**Mew**:Lugia?  
**Lugia**: Meloetta favored my tongue.  
**Mew**: And I had a great time with Pikachu, and I will make him the newest member!  
**Jirachi**: Well I thought he wouldn't stand a chance.  
**Mew**: Well, I did tend to go easy on him, but-  
**Celebi**: You did?  
**Mew**: I have arranged a reservation for Pikachu and Manaphy at the pool, and he is welcomed to her room during the nighttime.  
**Pikachu**: Alright! Do you hear that Manaphy? I'm going to be with you for today.  
**Mew**: For the rest of you, come back after the swim to know who you're gonna be with.

So, the first day wasn't so bad. What will happen in the future of this fanfic? Find out another time.


	2. 2 Pikachu x Manaphy

This is Pikachu's 2nd day of the date, and he became a member.  
Everybody is going to have a pool party.

**Pikachu**: Hey Manaphy!  
**Manaphy**: What's up, Pikachu?  
**Pikachu**: This is going to be a great day. You know why? I'm invited over to your room.  
**Manaphy**: You are so excited. Even though you're new here.  
**Meloetta**: Watch me do a swan dive!  
Meloetta spins on the diving board, jumping to do a swan dive.  
**Lugia**: That was great, but watch this. Cannonball!  
Lugia flies into the pool causing a huge splash.  
**Victini**: Alright, who splashed me?  
**Celebi**: I think it was Lugia.  
**Victini**: Why I oughtta-  
**Jirachi**: Victini, please don't do it!  
**Victini**: But he's the one that did it! He's gonna pay what he did to me!  
Victini uses Flare Blitz and charges at Lugia.  
**Lugia**: If that's the way to do it, he's gonna learn the hard way.  
Lugia uses Aeroblast and fires it at Victini, hitting him in the process.  
**Pikachu**: You're gonna get it, Lugia!  
**Mew**: *blows whistle* STOP THE MADNESS! Look you guys, you do not have to resort to violence.  
**Victini**: But Lugia started it!  
**Mew**: Victini, you're right, but you both are going to be in a time out.  
Mew takes Lugia and Victini inside to their rooms and locks the doors tight and chains them from the outside so they can't get out.  
**Mew**: Sorry for that fellas. You can continue.  
The Pokemon continue on with their pool party until sunset...

**Mew**: Everybody inside. It's time to find out who is getting paired with next.

**Mew**: We all know that Pikachu and Manaphy are going to be paired together. And it is unfortunate that Lugia and Victini are in a time out. Speaking of which, we have a Pokemon who had a lengthy time out.  
**Meloetta**: Yeah! He was so rough on me, I couldn't stand it.  
**Mew**: Yes guys, we're talking about Mewtwo.  
**Pokemon**: Ooh...  
**Mew**: And the Pokemon he's gonna be paired with is the one who was brave enough to handle Darkrai...  
**Cresselia**: That will be me.  
**Mew**: Right you are. Mesprit was going to be with Victini, but because of the incident, it will have to be put off until later.  
**Mesprit**: Aw bummer.  
**Mew**: Zapdos, you'll be with Latias, and Shaymin you're with Celebi. Have fun everybody!

Later that night...

**Pikachu**: Man, it's 10:30 P.M. and it's to have some fun with Manaphy.

Pikachu goes to the hall, goes to the door to Manaphy's room and knocks on the door.  
**Manaphy**: Who is it?  
**Pikachu**: It's me. Pikachu.  
Manaphy opens the door and welcomes Pikachu.  
**Manaphy**: I've been waiting for you. *kisses Pikachu on the cheek*  
**Pikachu**: Wowee. You sure you want to do this?  
**Manaphy**: Yes, ever since I was paired with Zapdos, I rode her beak and she let loose a little Thunder Shock.  
**Pikachu**: Wow. Did she hurt you?  
**Manaphy**: No. I was scared at first, but a little electricity won't hurt.  
**Pikachu**: We know water conducts electricity. She could've electrocuted you.  
**Manaphy**: But she went easy on me.  
**Pikachu**: Yeah, but I won't go easy on you. Let's do this!  
Pikachu kisses Manaphy on the mouth and stuck his tongue inside. Manaphy does the same.  
**Manaphy**: I have more experience than you, but you are just getting started.  
**Pikachu**: I know. I want to please you so very much.  
**Manaphy**: Okay. Do it! Give it all you've got.  
Pikachu sticks his dick inside Manaphy's clitoris.  
**Manaphy**: Oh my goodness! You're getting the hang of it.  
**Pikachu**: Yes Manaphy, yes I am.  
**Manaphy**: Do you want me to be even more pleased?  
**Pikachu**: Yeah? How do I do that?  
**Manaphy**: Maybe if you would have electricity flowing towards your penis so you can use it to zap my vagina.  
**Pikachu**: What a good idea!  
Pikachu proceeds by electrifying his cock and then sticking it into Manaphy's wet pussy.  
**Manaphy**: Yes! Th-that's the w-w-way!  
**Pikachu**: Is it that great?  
**Manaphy**: Yeah! G-g-give me m-m-m-more!  
**Pikachu**: Okay!  
Pikachu focuses more electricity towards his dick giving Manaphy her most pleasurable experience.  
**Manaphy**: Ohhh... Ahhhh!  
**Pikachu**: Manaphy?  
**Manaphy**: I'm c-c-cumming!  
**Pikachu**: Me too!  
Their orgasms had full potential, soaking and electrifying both Pikachu and Manaphy.

A while later...

**Manaphy**: Whoa, that was good. Let's do it again.  
**Pikachu**: Yeah, but that wore me out.  
**Manaphy**: Oh. Well goodnight Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: Goodnight Manaphy.  
Pikachu walks back to his room.

The next morning...

**Mew**: Well, I noticed that Pikachu and Manaphy had the best experience. Better than anyone else. So this means that they get to choose their partners for today. Also, Victini is back from time out, and he is going to be with Mesprit. As for Lugia, he's still in time out due to yesterday's incident in the pool, so it's closed because of that. And Cresselia, how was it with Mewtwo?  
**Cresselia**: I handled him like a charm.  
**Mew**: Good for you! Now Pikachu, have you decided who to go out with?  
**Pikachu**: Yes I did. I'm going out with Jirachi.  
**Mew**: Okay, and Manaphy?  
**Manaphy**: I have chosen Celebi.  
**Mew**: Cresselia, you're going out with Latios, and Zapdos is out with Suicune.  
**Zapdos**: Pffht... Another female? That's three days in a row!  
**Mew**: Have fun today!

Day 2 for Pikachu and he's getting confident. How will the 3rd day handle for him? See ya next time.


	3. 3 Pikachu x Jirachi

Day 3 of the date, and things are starting to heat up.

**Pikachu**: The pool is closed, I am going out with Jirachi for tonight.  
**Celebi**: Hello Pikachu. Manaphy has chosen me. Isn't that great?  
**Pikachu**: Yeah. It is. I hope she has the same great experience with you like she did with me.  
**Celebi**: Yes. I hope she does too.  
**Mew**: Guys, it's time for some indoor games!  
**Pikachu**: Well I gotta go. Good luck!

**Mew**: There will be four groups of 2 and four individuals. The duos are Pikachu and Jirachi...  
**Jirachi**: Let's do this!  
**Mew**: Manaphy and Celebi, Latios and Cresselia, and Zapdos and Suicune.  
**Manaphy**: We're ready!  
**Mew**: The four individuals are Meloetta, Victini, Shaymin, and me.  
**Meloetta**: This is going to be fun.  
**Mew**: And you're all going through the maze which spans across multiple rooms. And your job as a team is to find the individuals. After you found an individual, you bring him or her back here and decide who's going out with the individual you brought back for the next day.  
**Mesprit**: Can I help with the countdown?  
**Mew**: Yes. Good luck everyone! Wait until us individuals get in place.

**Mew**: Ready?  
**Meloetta**, **Victini**, and **Shaymin**: Ready!  
**Mesprit**: On your marks... Get set... GO!  
The teams run in the maze to find the individuals.

**Jirachi**: How are we going to find them in this maze?  
**Pikachu**: Just relax!  
**Jirachi**: I see someone right there!  
**Pikachu**: I got ya now, Victini! Wha-  
**Celebi**: Too slow, Pikachu.  
**Manaphy**: Victini is mine!  
**Jirachi**: Oh! Let's get Shaymin!

**Suicune**: A ha!  
Suicune jumps onto Shaymin!  
**Zapdos**: Suicune, let's bring Shaymin back to the start!  
**Jirachi**: I heard someone took shaymin, and-  
**Latios**: Hey Mew, would it be okay if I go out with you?  
**Mew**: Sure thing...  
**Jirachi**: That leaves just Meloetta.

Hours later...

**Jirachi**: Meloetta!  
**Pikachu**: Hey Meloetta!  
**Mew**: It is almost sunset, and Pikachu and Jirachi are still looking for Meloetta.  
**Mesprit**: Can we take down the maze just to help them?  
**Mew**: Okay.

**Mew**: Well, you were the last one back.  
**Pikachu**: I want to be with Meloetta tomorrow.  
**Mew**: Okay! It's settled! Pikachu is going out with Meloetta, Manaphy with Victini, Suicune with Shaymin, and Latios with me.  
**Zapdos**: So this means four days straight with a female?  
**Mew**: Yes. You're going out with Jirachi, and Cresselia is with Celebi. This will be all for tomorrow, but as of right now, focus on tonight.

Later that night...

**Jirachi**: Hey Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: Yes Jirachi?  
**Jirachi**: It's after midnight and would you like to... make out with me?  
**Pikachu**: Sure thing.  
Pikachu and Jirachi kiss each other on the mouth.  
**Pikachu**: Mm-hmm...  
Pikachu and Jirachi put their tongues in each other's mouths as they battle for dominance.  
**Jirachi**: Wow. Your mouth feels nice.  
**Pikachu**: Yeah? Yours was out of this world.  
Jirachi lays herself atop of Pikachu and began to 69.  
Both Pokemon are licking and sucking at each other until they hit their climaxes.  
**Jirachi**: Oh my goodness! I hope we didn't go too far.  
**Pikachu**: Yeah. And Are you ready for the best part?  
**Jirachi**: Yes. Bring it on.  
Pikachu proceeds by sticking his dick into Jirachi's celestial vagina.  
**Jirachi**: My oh my, You know how to find your way around.  
**Pikachu**: Yes, I am getting the hang of it.  
**Jirachi**: Go faster please.  
Pikachu holds Jirachi on her side and thrusts himself faster.  
**Jirachi**: Oh my stars! That's what I'm talking about!  
**Pikachu**: I'm gonna fill you up to cosmic proportions!  
Pikachu goes even faster and faster.  
**Jirachi**: Ahhh! Pikachu!  
**Pikachu**: Sweet Jirachi, I'm cumming!  
Pikachu released his semen inside of Jirachi, filling her to the brim.  
**Jirachi**: Pikachu, that felt great!  
**Pikachu**: Yes Jirachi, yes it did.  
**Jirachi**: I gotta get some rest.  
**Pikachu**: Me too. Goodnight.

The Next day.

**Mew**: I hope you remembered who you're going with. If not, let me repeat myself.  
Pikachu is going with Meloetta.  
Manaphy is going with Victini.  
Suicune is going with Shaymin.  
Zapdos is going with Jirachi.  
Cresselia is going with Celebi.  
And Latios is going with me, Mew.  
Have a good day, everybody!

Well, that was great. Now Day 4 is where things start to get interesting.  
But we're gonna have to cut it right here. See ya next time.


	4. 4 Pikachu x Meloetta

Day 4

**Meloetta**: Hey Pikachu!  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta!  
**Meloetta**: This is going to be a great night!  
**Pikachu**: I know!  
**Mew**: The pool is still not ready. I hope you're up to some fun and games.  
**Victini**: Yeah!  
**Celebi**: That sounds like fun!  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta, are you up for a game?  
**Meloetta**: Actually, I- I don't know... I think I-  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta, what are you- Meloetta, wait up!  
Meloetta runs off and Pikachu follows her.  
**Mew**: Hey! What are you-  
**Pikachu**: Mew. Meloetta ran outside.  
**Mew**: WHAT?!  
The Pokémon look in shock  
**Pikachu**: I gotta go.

A few minutes later...

Pikachu hears Meloetta crying from a distance.  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta, what's wrong?  
**Meloetta**: Last time I was there for some fun and games, Jirachi made fun of me and told me that I don't play great!  
**Pikachu**: But Meloetta, I-  
**Meloetta**: Go away! I don't need you! *runs off crying*  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta, come back! ... MELOETTA!

A couple hours later...

**Pikachu**: Gardevoir, have you seen Meloetta?  
**Gardevoir**: Yes, and I helped her get her spirits back and had a relationship with her.  
**Pikachu**: Great! Just great! I am just having the same thing.  
**Gardevoir**: I think she went a few miles east that way.  
**Pikachu**: Yes. I'll be going.  
**Gardevoir**: Not so fast!  
Gardevoir uses Psychic on Pikachu and drags him to her bedroom and on her bed.  
**Pikachu**: What the hell are you doing?  
Gardevoir took off her dress and got on top of Pikachu and began to make love.  
**Gardevoir**: I'm going to do you in like I did to Meloetta.  
**Pikachu**: HEY! Watch it!  
Gardevoir places herself atop of Pikachu  
**Gardevoir**: You are an adorable little creature!  
**Pikachu**: Fuck yeah! Oh shit!  
**Gardevoir**: What?  
**Pikachu**: I'm going to pee!  
**Gardevoir**: It's okay. Do it in me. I won't be offended.  
Pikachu sighs as he urinated inside of Gardevoir's v-hole  
**Pikachu**: How was it?  
**Gardevoir**: That was... fine. I felt it all the way to my bladder.  
**Pikachu**: I mean, who was it with Meloetta?  
**Gardevoir**: She handled it like a champ. She touched my ladyhood with hers.  
**Pikachu**: She did...  
**Gardevoir**: Oh! I'm gonna-  
Gardevoir had an orgasm and she ejaculated and urinated on Pikachu's dick  
**Pikachu**: OH MY! You dominated over me!  
**Gardevoir**: Yes I did.  
**Pikachu**: I gotta wash up.  
**Gardevoir**: Meet me in the bathtub.  
**Pikachu**: Holy crap...

They both go in the tub and Pikachu places his penis in between Gardevoir's boobs and he came on her face.  
Then they both wash up and then they say their goodbyes.

20 minutes later, Pikachu spots Meloetta  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta!  
**Meloetta**: Pikachu?  
**Pikachu**: I missed you!  
**Meloetta**: I missed you too.  
**Pikachu**: Let's all go back.  
**Meloetta**: Okay.

Back to where they were in the next hour  
**Mew**: Pikachu! Meloetta! Thank goodness you're back.  
**Pikachu**: We are.  
**Meloetta**: And I feel better now.  
**Mew**: Tell you what. Meloetta, you'll go to Pikachu's room at the stroke of midnight.  
**Pikachu**: You hear that Meloetta?  
**Meloetta**: Yeah.  
**Mew**: Have a great evening!

Later at midnight...  
**Meloetta**: Hi Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: Hi Meloetta.  
**Meloetta**: Let's do this.  
Pikachu and Meloetta begin to kiss, and they were kissing for minutes.  
**Pikachu**: You're a great kisser.  
**Meloetta**: I know. I know of one thing.  
**Pikachu**: Okay, what is it?  
Meloetta uses Relic Song and changes to Pirouette forme.  
**Pikachu**: That was nice.  
**Meloetta**: Really? Let me show you.  
Meloetta places her mouth over Pikachu's cock and started licking and sucking on it  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta-  
Pikachu couldn't speak as he was having an erection and he came in Meloetta's mouth  
**Meloetta**: Pikachu, you're great too. Let me show you more.  
Meloetta takes off her dress  
**Pikachu**: HOLY ARCEUS! Don't YOU look sexy?  
**Meloetta**: Yes I do.  
Meloetta grabs Pikachu and places his face over her crotch and made him lick her there.  
**Meloetta**: Put your tongue in deeper!  
Pikachu licked Meloetta's uteris and made her cum in his mouth.  
**Pikachu**: Tasty...  
**Meloetta**: My goodness. You are something.  
**Pikachu**: Yeah.  
Meloetta lays on her front on the bed.  
**Meloetta**: Okay, now I want you to go for my rump.  
**Pikachu**: Okay.  
**Meloetta**: But one more thing.  
**Pikachu**: What?  
**Meloetta**: I've been raped by Mewtwo. Can you go easy on me?  
**Pikachu**: Okay.  
Pikachu gets up behind Meloetta and puts his dick in her anus  
**Meloetta**: That's right. Nice and slow.  
**Pikachu**: Alright.  
**Meloetta**: Go a little faster...  
**Pikachu**: Fine.  
**Meloetta**: Ahh... That's nice...  
Pikachu goes faster...  
**Meloetta**: Pikachu, a little harder you're doing.  
**Pikachu**: Yes I am. UH-OH! Here goes!  
Pikachu ejaculated into Meloetta's intestines  
**Meloetta**: Oh my Pikachu, that was good.  
**Pikachu**: It was...

Ugh, what have I dragged myself into? Day 5 next time. 


	5. 5 Pikachu x Zapdos

This is a continuation from last time...

**Pikachu**: I'm not done yet. I want to please you some more.  
**Meloetta**: I don't want to.  
**Pikachu**: Please. Ride me.  
**Meloetta**: The last time I rode someone was Mewtwo. I haven't done it again since.  
**Pikachu**: What do you mean?  
**Meloetta**: It happened months ago. When I was assigned to be with Mewtwo that day, it changed everything.

**Mewtwo**: Well Meloetta?  
**Meloetta**: Okay okay! I'll do it!  
**Meloetta voiceover**: I was certainly enjoying it. It was something...  
**Mewtwo**: Faster, Meloetta, faster!  
**Meloetta**: I'm handling it great like I handled Darkrai!  
**Meloetta voiceover**: And when I thought I was dominating over him, it was until that his penis penetrated my cervix.  
**Mewtwo**: What's wrong, Meloetta?  
**Meloetta voiceover**: I was standing there motionless. I couldn't feel a thing.

**Meloetta**: I have been nervous ever since.  
**Pikachu**: That could tell me why Mewtwo never came out.  
**Meloetta**: I'm sorry Pikachu, I can't do it anymore!  
**Pikachu**: Meloetta! Wait for me!

*hours later at the crack of dawn*

**Pikachu**: I wonder how Meloetta is doing? I bet she's here again.  
Pikachu has his ears next to the window and hears giggling  
**Pikachu**: Oh no!  
**Meloetta**: This is great, Gardevoir.  
Pikachu taps on the window  
Gardevoir looks out the window and teleports outside, grabs Pikachu and teleports back inside.  
**Pikachu**: Stop the madness!  
Gardevoir gets on top of Pikachu and pins him down then Meloetta teabags him  
**Pikachu**: Both... of... you... STOP... this... INSTANT!  
**Gardevoir and Meloetta**: We're gonna cum!  
They both release their secretions all over Pikachu's body  
**Pikachu**: Ladies, seriously!  
Gardevoir and Meloetta kiss each other, then Pikachu pushed Gardevoir aside and grabs Meloetta  
**Meloetta**: What are you doing?  
**Pikachu**: Taking you back!  
**Gardevoir**: Wait! I didn't get to the best part!

Back in Meloetta's room...  
**Pikachu**: Quick, lay down!  
**Meloetta**: Why?  
Pikachu knocked Meloetta on the bed and got on top of her  
**Meloetta**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
**Pikachu**: I'm gonna make you cum.  
Pikachu gets closer to Meloetta then he puts his penis into her vagina  
**Meloetta**: OH SHIT! WHY?! AHH-!  
Meloetta released a powerful orgasm  
**Pikachu**: Was that great?  
**Meloetta**: I'm going home!

**Meloetta**: Mew, I'm leaving this place and never coming back!  
**Mew**: Wait! You're not done!  
**Meloetta**: I QUIT!  
**Pikachu**: You heard her, she quits!  
**Mew**: Well, she is done. Pikachu, you-  
**Pikachu**: She raped me and been with someone not here!  
**Mew**: Meloetta! You broke the rules and guidelines! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!  
**Meloetta**: WELL GOOD! I HATE THIS PLACE!  
**Mew**: Sorry about that. Anyway, you are ready for the next phase. I'm gonna assign you with a bigger Pokémon.  
**Pikachu**: Alright! At this case, I'll go with Zapdos.  
**Zapdos**: So, you're gonna love me, eh?  
**Pikachu**: So you're finally going with a guy like me.  
**Mew**: RISE AND SHINE, EVERYBODY!  
**Pikachu**: Mew, I'm tired, and I didn't get any sleep.  
**Mew**: Alright, you can rest in your room.  
Pikachu goes to his room.  
**Pikachu**: Looks like I'm gonna need some rest.

Hours later...

**Pikachu**: Hmm... What time is it? 3:30 PM? Oh shoot! I gotta get out there.

**Mew**: You now know who you're going with. Go to your rooms, everybody.  
**Pikachu**: Mew, I didn't get a chance to play 'cause I was up all night searching for Meloetta.  
**Mew**: Well, you can wait in your room until 11:00 PM to enter Zapdos's room.

Later that night.

**Pikachu**: Hi Zapdos.  
**Zapdos**: Hello Pikachu.  
**Pikachu**: I never went with someone as big as you.  
**Zapdos**: Let's begin, shall we?  
Pikachu gets up to Zapdos as she lays down and he places his tail on her wing  
**Pikachu**: Your wings are quite soft.  
**Zapdos**: Yes. And I like your tail.  
**Pikachu**: Why thank you.  
**Zapdos**: I deserve a kiss.  
**Pikachu**: Okay.  
Pikachu kisses Zapdos on the beak  
**Zapdos**: That is nice. How about this?  
Zapdos opens her bill and Pikachu gets closer to her and kisses her passionately  
**Pikachu**: Yeah. That is great.  
Pikachu started licking Zapdos at the base of her bill and she releases a spark  
**Zapdos**: Give me more of what you've got!  
**Pikachu**: You said it!  
Pikachu gets out his cock and put it near her beak  
**Zapdos**: You are doing a fine job.  
**Pikachu**: You bet I am.  
Pikachu rubbed his cock on the inside of Zapdos's rostrum and he releases his semen all over her face  
**Zapdos**: Wow. You are amazing.  
**Pikachu**: You bet what's next.  
Pikachu walks down onto Zapdos's breast and started licking her vaginal area  
**Zapdos**: How nice of you...  
Zapdos's wings start to stiffen up as he keeps licking her  
**Pikachu**: How about that?  
Zapdos remains speechless in the middle of her wingboner, she then releases electricity whilist having an orgasm  
**Zapdos**: Wow, I feel more energetic already.  
**Pikachu**: Yes, Zapdos. You do.  
**Zapdos**: So, what else are you gonna talk about?  
**Pikachu**: How was it with Suicune?  
**Zapdos**: She handled me very well. She withstood my electricity, and she and I did 69.  
**Pikachu**: Wow. Good to know that.  
**Zapdos**: I am ready to take on what you can dish me. *lays on her front* Give it all you've got!  
Pikachu gets behind Zapdos and sticks his dick in her tail hole  
**Pikachu**: You are an amazing Pokemon.  
**Zapdos**: Yes. Keep it up!  
Pikachu thrusts himself faster in Zapdos's tail hole  
**Pikachu**: Don't try to push it out.  
**Zapdos**: I won't. You're getting there.  
Zapdos's wings stiffen as Pikachu nears his climax  
**Pikachu**: I'm cumming!  
Pikachu is shaking a little as he came inside her  
**Zapdos**: That was amazing.  
**Pikachu**: I'll wait until your wings get not stiff so we can go for the finisher.  
**Zapdos**: Okay. I went out with Jirachi and she handled me good.  
Zapdos's wings have settled down as she rolls to her back  
**Pikachu**: Ready?  
**Zapdos**: Ready.  
Pikachu gets on top of Zapdos and sticks his cock inside her  
**Pikachu**: Zapdos, I'm gonna please you.  
**Zapdos**: Yes. Keep at it!  
Pikachu goes faster, and Zapdos opens her beak and blushes  
**Pikachu**: Get ready. I want your juices on me.  
Zapdos gets another wingboner and then in moments, she released her secretions all over his dick  
She then uses Discharge and Pikachu likes it  
**Zapdos**: That was awesome!  
**Pikachu**: You know it.  
Pikachu pulls himself away fron Zapdos.  
**Zapdos**: Anyway, I gotta get some sleep.  
**Pikachu**: Okay. Goodnight, Zapdos.  
**Zapdos**: Goodnight, Pikachu.

Sorry it took long, but I finally finished it.  
Next time, day 6.


End file.
